The Sacred Land Of Minecraft
by dark23
Summary: When five teens are sucked into Minecraft what riches and dangers hide in the dark? Mob talker fanfiction
1. Prolouge

Our story starts in a school a classroom with a 16 year old boy who is called by his friends Shadow as he listens to the rest of the math lesson "Alright class that be the last of today's lesson." Shadow's teacher says and everyone leaves the classroom.

"Hey Shadow!" a voice says, Shadow turns around and finds out that the voice belonged to his friend Scout. "Hey man how is it going?" said Shadow. "I'm doing fine man!" smiled Scout.

"Hey guys!" Shadow and Scout turn to see their friends Tick, Light, and, Tactical. "Sup" Tactical says.

"Well looks like everyone is here!" Light said "Yep!" Tick says. After a few minutes Scout says "Ok, so it's agreed that we all play tonight on Minecraft."

Shadow and the rest nod their heads "Okay see you guys tonight!"says Scout, as he walks away as the rest do the same.

Shadow's POV

I start a Skype call and invite Tick, Tactical, Light, and Scout. "HEY!" Tick yells as he joins the call making my ears ring with pain.

"JEASUS CHRIST CALM DOWN TICK, CALM DOWN!" Light scolds Tick as he probably feeling the same pain I am "Sorry." Tick says quietly as Light sighs "Okay let's just start these."

I say as I log into Minecraft, but once I log in I see my screen getting purple. "Guys are you seeing these?" I say as Tick says "What, my screen turning purple?" a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yes" I say, the rest of them say they are seeing this too.

Something is not right I think as I slowly fall to sleep not expecting the adventure I was about to enter.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 2:Herobrine's arrival

Hey guys dark here showing you another chapter that will help you out with the story so enjoy!

Shadow's POV

"Oh man, where am I?" I say as start to wake up I then stand up and look around the area that is around me…only there isn't anything around me. "Welcome!"I hear a voice say I look to where the voice is coming from and see a man with dark brown hair, a cyan shirt, navy blue pants, and eyes that have no pupils "To the abyss!" my eyes widen as I recognize who it is.

"You're Herobrine!" I say with fear in my voice. "Do not worry boy no harm is coming to you….yet." I cringe a little when he says 'yet'.

"Okay, well can you tell me why I'm here?" looking at him in case he does something suspicious. He chuckles and says "Yes I can tell you why you're here human." he says with a smile that makes me think it is not a good thing I'm here.

"For my entertainment!" he says, now I'm worried."Why me?" I ask "Well, you and your friends are able to control what are called elements." I look at him with a questionable look. "You mean fire and water and other stuff?" I say "Yes although you didn't know you could you still are able to control them." he says as I start to imagine the stuff I could do back at home "And no, you can't use your powers only in Minecraftia." I look at him with a look that is a mix of disappointment, and surprise.

"One: come on man, and two: what do you mean by Minecraftia? Do mean I am going to Minecraft?" I say with excitement in my voice thinking of the going to Minecraft."Yes, why do you think I am here? To send you to Mars?" he says in a sarcastic tone.

He then says "Well I think I need to tell you about a few things that are going to be different then when you used to play it on your computer." I nod my head ready in affirmation "Okay, so I made a change in the regular Minecraft world or as you humans like to call it mods, but I will let you find out on your own which mod it is." he said I nod my head okay "also your friends will be in different locations so they may be to the next biome beside you or could be in the End." Herobrine says in a warning voice. "Okay, but how do we get back to earth?" I say.

He looks at me with a challenging look "You have to defeat me." when he says that it sent shivers down my spine. "Farewell Shadow and may the odds be ever in your favor." he says as I start to get sleepy I say "Wait! What element am I?" just before I pass out I hear "You are the element of darkness and lightning."

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3:Shadow's awakaningMeet Cupa

Hey guys Dark here with another chapter of The Sacred Land of Minecraft so I hope you enjoy!

Narrator's POV

As Shadow started to awake from his vision he looks forward and sees he is in a forest made of blocks. Shadow gets up and observers his surroundings and sees a chest he opens it to find a book that appears to be enchanted of some sort opens it and reads 'The way of controlling the Elements is to have the Element want to be nearby or create the Element by using the energy your body has to summon upon the Element. If you are able to control the Elements then use your energy on this book to be told what Element or Elements you hold and what spells you can cast.' as Shadow then thought 'Okay well that's amazing how I can use Elements like that, but just how can use my energy like it said in the book?' he asked himself that question until he came up with an idea 'Maybe I should focus on transferring my energy into the book!' he tried this idea while holding the book. In a few seconds the book started changing form and into another book.

"Well that was easy!" Shadow said with surprise in his voice.

He opened the book and read it. 'Congratulations' it said at first 'you are able to control the elements of Darkness and Lightning! Here are your spells are able to summon!

**Shadow Shield-this spell allows you to summon a shield made of complete darkness that is able to withstand 100 explosions without getting a scratch.**

**Lightning Shot-this spell allows you to send a total of 60 lightning bolts at your opponent(s) that are powerful enough to destroy bedrock.**

Shadow stopped there knowing he could read it later and to focus more on surviving for the night that would be coming in a few hours. Shadow closed the book and shrank it, then he put it in his backpack (A/N the backpacks represents their inventory) as he walked to the forest to get some wood for tools and a house.

"I'll focus on surviving tonight and searching for my friends' tomorrow." he said to himself as started punching some trees down

*2 hours later*

"Finally done!" Shadow said as he put the door to his new wooden house that had a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms.

"I'll have to make the rest of the guy's rooms later, but for now I need to get some fo-WOW!" Shadow said as he turned around and his hazel eyes met amber ones.

"Eep!" the owner of the amber eyes said in feminine voice as they fell down from shock.

Shadow looked at the person that had fallen to the ground. She was a female that's for sure, and had orange hair, pale skin, and a green hoodie with a creeper face on it. As Shadow moved towards her trying to help her only for her to squeak and pull down her hood in an attempt to hide.

"Please don't hurt me!" the girl said as Shadow was standing right in front of her since he already declared her not a threat.

"It's alright I'm not going to harm you." He said as he held his hand out to help the girl."My name is Shadow. Can you tell me your name?"Shadow asked the girl.

"C-Cupa" the girl said as she took Shadow's hand.

"Well nice to meet you Cupa."Shadow says as he smiles warmly making Cupa smile as well

"So, why did you sneak up on me?" he asked Cupa as she started twiddling her thumbs.

"Um…well you see IgotreallycuriouscauseIneverseenyoubeforesoIwantedtometyouandthatswhenIfoundoutyourahumanandIfrozerightbehindyououtoffearthatyouwouldhurtmelikethevillegersdocauseI'mahumanmob!" she said really fast that Shadow wouldn't of understood what she said if it wasn't for Tick's sugar rushes.

"What do you mean the villagers try to hurt you? And what do you mean by human mob?" he said she then looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Human mobs are combinations of humans and mobs and are shunned by the mobs they come from and are kicked out of their parent's house to survive on their own at the age of 6 I'm 16 years old." Cupa said while closing her eyes ready to be yelled at or attacked. But instead she was pulled into a hug and heard the voice of Shadow filled with sorrow and pity.

"It must be hard being kicked out of your own home and shunned by your own kind and forced to survive on your own for 10 years." he said hating the cruel people who would do such a thing to an innocent person like Cupa.

Cupa, not able to hold back her tears bawled into Shadow's shoulder, as Shadow her head to calm down.

After 20 minutes Shadow doesn't hear any more sobbing and tries to get Cupa attention.

"Cupa are you alright? " he said as pried away Cupa's tight grip only to find that she fell asleep 10 minutes ago. Shadow smiles and carries Cupa to the second bed room and put her in the bed.

"Night Cupa" Shadow says after leaving the room and into his own and lies down and went to sleep.

? POV

"Well didn't expect to find Shadow first but I can't complain as long as it's not that damn hyper Tick." the voice says before sneaking in the house and going to sleep on the couch.

**Who is the mystery voice find out next chapter! But for now see you later guys!**


	4. Chapter 4:A friend in the lightKidnapped

**Hey guys Dark here with chapter three! Hope you enjoy!**

Shadow's POV

I Wake up to the sound mobs burning, the sun's beams, and…the sound of opening and closing doors? I get up and leave my room to Cupa's, except she is still sleeping when I check her room. Thinking an intruder got in my house. I take out my wooden sword and I go in the living room I look around to find coat on the coach. That's when I hear the kitchen door open I quickly turn around and push the intruder to the wall and put my sword up to his neck.

Only to hear a very familiar voice say "Well isn't this the nicest way to say 'hello' to your friend isn't it?"

I drop my sword and say "Son of a gun!" and look at my friend who is like a brother to me.

"Light, it's good to see you again!" I say as I fist bump with him.

"Maybe I should knock next time."

I smile at his joke and say "So what are you doing here?"

"Well let's just say I forgot I needed to survive yesterday and all I had was a sword and I fought monsters in order to live-" Light said while scratching the back of his head while I sweat dropped as I knew that he would do that sometimes when we played Minecraft. He did this because he hated mobs mainly because this one time he was on a mining trip and some mobs killed him, then when he came back they used his own stuff against him.

"-and then found your house then snuck in and slept on your coach. The house isn't too shabby I think as long as I get a room I'll live here." Light said as he looked at the room that Cupa was in.

"In fact I think you already made me one, good job!" he said as he gave me a thumb up and started walking to the door.

"Um… Light you may not want to go in there." I said looking at the door. Knowing that no matter what form a mob was in, he would attack it.

"And why not?" he asked looking at me.

"Um…well you see…um…someone is already in that room."I said trying for him not to wake up Cupa and ask for her story he would surely freak out and try to attack her. Instead his eyes went wide and a huge smile came on his face.

"You mean you already found one of the guys? Good job! You impress me every time! Now who is it? Tick? Tactical? Scout? No, I'll find out myself!" Light proclaimed with glee in his voice.

"No! Wait wouldn't you want to wait until they come out, and then find out who it is when they are ready?

"Hmmmmm" Light hummed as he started to think about it.

"Okay!"

"Wait, what?!" I said surprised that he took the bait.

"I said okay. What? Surprised I'm not going in? You out of all people should know that I'm not that stubborn." he said with suspicion in his voice.

"No, no I just forgot." I said trying not to screw up my chance to get him distracted. To my relief he nodded and we both sat on the couch chatting away.

*1 hour later*

Cupa's POV

I wake up to the sound of two voices. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a room in a bed. How did I get here? Then I remembered yesterday…

*Flashback*

_I was crying at the memories of my past and how I was treated by other people. I was growing tired due to me bawling my eyes out. The last thing I remember was the feeling of being picked up and carried._

***End of Flashback***

I got a warm fuzzy feeling as I thought about what he did. What did this feeling mean? I excused it as a feeling of gratitude. As I listened to the voices I heard "Well we aren't really ready to go on a mining trip yet, heck we haven't gotten the rest of guys yet!" I recognized the voice as Shadow. "Well we don't know where the others are! I mean someone could be in the End and we could not even know it!" the other voice said. "Fine, but take this." I heard Shadow say as I hear him go through his back pack and get out something. "It's a spare crafting table; you're not going to be able to mine much with just a wooden pick." I hear him say.

"Thanks man. I know that we aren't ready to face anything serious, but the only way for us to survive is to get better materials. Not hide in houses and hope for the things to go away, but facing the things that come at you in life." I hear as a door opens and shuts.

I open the door and see Shadow standing there with a look of worry on his face "Well at least he knows what he is doing unlike Tick whenever he has a piece of chocolate." he says while looking in the direction I am and sees me.

"Oh, Cupa. How are you doing?" he says finally noticing I'm there.

"Fine, but Shadow I have a few questions." I said.

Shadow nods and says "Fire away."

Light's POV

"Okay so if Shadow is right there's a cave to the left." I say to no one in particular as I look left and see a decent looking cave.

"Okay let's get to work." as I started collecting resources for me, Shadow, and the guys if we find them.

*4 hours later*

Whew! What a day! 6 stacks of coal, 4 stacks of iron, and 24 diamonds mostly because that abandoned mineshaft, and stronghold. That's definitely a good amount of supplies. Only thing is that there were no mobs.

"Well, doesn't matter anyways! I should get back…hm?" I say as I feel something poke me in my back and look behind me. Only to see a bow pointed at me.

"Come with me and answer some questions and I _may_ let you live." a voice says as I put my hands in the air.

**End of chapter 3**

**So you guys love it? Hate it? Please tell me your feedback in the comments.**

**See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5:Questions of Sarah

Hey guys Dark here with another chapter and sorry for the wait I got distracted for weeks by different things. So enjoy!

Light's POV

I'm being taken prisoner…by one person who I can't see due to them wearing a robe with a hood that covers there body. Making me not see a single detail of them. All I know about this person is that they have a bow, and could kill me at any minute. I then saw what looked like a room made of all the materials and rocks that were in the cave.

"All right we are here. Sit down and put your back against the wall. I don't want to hurt you." they said with a voice of a man that could trick anyone into thinking this person was a man. But, not me and I knew that this person was not using there real voice.

"You know I would rather talk to someone if they would use they're real voice." I said looking up at the person.

"Okay, but do anything funny and I will be forced to shoot you." they said with a voice of a girl.

"Now answer the questions that I ask you and can ask questions after my own." the woman says while I nod my head.

"Good now. First question: What is your name?"

"Light." I said

"Okay you can ask your's." the girl said as she started to take off her robe.

"What is your name?" I asked as she took off her robe reveling a girl that had grey hair, grey eyes, a skeleton hat, a grey vest, and a grey skirt.

"My name is Sarah." she said as she sat on the floor right across from me.

"Second question: What are you doing in this cave?"

"I was collecting materials for me and my friend so we can save the rest of our buds that got trapped in this world." I said. 'Come to think of it what is Shadow doing?' I think.

Meanwhile at the house

"So what your saying is that you and your friends are from another world?" Cupa ask with confusion in her voice.

"Yes, and this world we are in right now is called a game in our world." Shadow explains to her.

"Well this doesn't look like a game to you anymore does it?" Cupa ask to make sure that she is not some piece of code.

"Guess not looks like it's actually real with us in it." Shadow says as he and Cupa relax on a wool couch.

Back to the future! Uh, I mean. Back to the cave!

Sarah looks at him confused.

"Wait then why do you look like a normal human?" Sarah says while looking at me like I'm a crazy person.

"While you see it's kiiiind of hard to describe so let's just avoid that." I say while Sarah looks at me then nods.

"Okay then I'll let you go since you have answered my questions." Sarah says as I grab my bag ,but as I start to leave a book falls out of my bag.

Sarah's POV

"Hey you dropped something." I say as I grab the book that fell out and look at the cover.

I gasp as I look at the cover. It had the carvings of a leaf being carried by wind.

'So the fortune teller's paper was truth!' I think as I stare at the cover.

"Is something wrong?" Light says as he looks at me.

"No! Nothings wrong! I just remembered something." I say as I snap out of my trance.

"Well can you tell me what you remembered?" Light said with interest in his voice.

"Well I guess so. But!" I growl as he jumps at my sudden aggression "-if you try to attack me I'll make sure you don't see tomorrow." as I get out my bow. "Okay?" he nods his head with his hands raised.

"Okay so it's like this-

Flashback 10 years in the past

"Come on Cupa!" a young Sarah says as she waits for her friend to catch up.

"I'm coming!" a young Cupa says as she runs to her friend's side.

"Man! Your slow Cupa!" Sarah says as Cupa regains her breath.

"Hey! I'm not the one who drank a potion of swiftness before we left!" she said.

"No I didn't! Besides even if I did you wouldn't know!" Sarah said as she thought 'Lucky guess Cupa, but your not sure anymore are y-'

"Uh huh and you certainly don't have one in your pocket-" Cupa says as she pulls out a potion out of Sarah's pocket "-do you?"

Sarah's face turned red from embarrassment. "Fine! you caught me." Sarah said as she sat down near a tree and pouted.

Cupa laughed and sat down beside her. "Here." she said as she gave Sarah a slip of paper.

Sarah looked at her and asked "What is this?".

Cupa pulled out another one and said "It is what the fortune teller in my village said would be our future." Cupa then said "I haven't read mine I wanted to wait until both of us could read each others."

"I'll go first." Sarah said as she opened hers "It says 'Forward in time you will meet another soul that will have a book of a leaf being blown by the wind therefore starting a great adventure and meeting the ones chosen by Notch to save Minecraftia and chosen by Herobrine as his greatest enemies.' well that was a surprise." Sarah said as she put the paper down.

"My turn!" Cupa said as she opened hers "For mine it says 'During your travels you will meet friends from places of where the sky is always full with stars, where the land is full of flames, and where there are no mobs at all.' huh." she said as she finished reading her paper.

"Well we both have weird futures, but-" Sarah says as she gets up "-we will always be friends."

"Yeah!" Cupa says as she gets up "We will be always friends till the end!" Cupa says as she and Sarah hug.

End of flashback

"That was the day when her village kicked her out and mine did the same with me." I then started to get sad after remembering that. "It was also the last time I saw her to." I sniffed I then said "If you don't mind I think I would like to join you."

Narrator's POV

Light nodded and said "It's fine I think me and my friend could use some company."

Sarah beamed and said "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" as she hugged Light so tight that he could barley breath.

"No problem." Light said as he regained his breath "Now let's get out of here." he said as Sarah nodded and left the cave.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6 Reunited

Hey guys Dark here with another chapter for my story so I hope you like it, and enjoy!

"So your saying that there are real humans born in this world? But yet this world's humans are made of blocks, and the ones that are like you are actually mobs in disguise?" Light said as he removed his newly built iron sword out of the carcass of a zombie.

"Yes, but unlike our blocky versions of us we are not hostile to anything that we see or looks us in the eyes. Therefore they see us as abominations and discard us at the age of 6 as if we were pieces of trash." Sarah says as she aimed her bow at a creeper that was approaching.

"Well I don't know about you not attacking everything on sight part." Light said as he recalled her threatening him.

"Hey! I only did that because you were in my territory and I didn't know if you were peaceful or if you were a mindless idiot that would kill everything that crosses your path." Sarah said as sent a glare in Light's direction.

"Don't worry it was just a joke if I actually thought that then I wouldn't of brought you with me and offer you to live in my house. Speaking of which we are here." Light said as they saw a large house made of wood.

Sarah looked in awe at the wooden house. Amazed at every detail of the house from the flowerbeds and the gardens to the water fountains and the statues.

"How long did it take for you and your friend to build this? This place is huge and beautiful!" Sarah said with wide eyes.

"Huh? Me, build this? No you got it wrong this was the work of just my friend. He has always been quick to get things done but this takes the cake." Light says as he grins at his friend's accomplishment.

"Hey, Light! Who is that?" a voice said from on top of the roof of the house.

Sarah and Light look up to see Shadow on the top of the roof looking down at the two from the top of the house.

"Well this is Sarah I meet while in the caves getting resources." Light said as he showed the loads of coal, iron, gold, diamond, and emeralds he had collected.

"Wow that's amazing I think were set maybe even enough for the others if we find them." Shadow said as he climbed down a ladder.

"Don't doubt that we won't find them we always find them." Light says, as he knows what his friend is thinking.

"Well okay. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself." Shadow said as he turns to Sarah. "My name is Shadow I built this house and gave a home to two more people." Shadow says as Light then looks at Shadow as if he was just reminded of something.

"Well it's nice to meet you Shad-" Sarah was cut off by Light talking.

"Wait didn't you mention another person in the house earlier?" Light said as he looks at the Shadow waiting for a response.

"I'll introduce you to her when we bump into her." he said as he opened the door to the much more improved house.

"Wow you improved the house a lot since I was gone. How long did this take to get done?" Light said to his friend.

"Well I only was able to work for 8 hours, and considering this room took the longest to finish. So I might guess 3 hours since we are in Minecraft and the physics are in our favor in this world making it easy to build." Shadow said as he looked at both of them.

"Okay, but now let's see that person you were talking abo-BOOM" Light was interrupted by a giant explosion.

"Oh no." was all Shadow said as he and the two others ran up stairs.

When the trio arrived on the second floor of the house they looked left to see a room that was destroyed with a girl in the middle, eyes wide.

"Cupa! Are you okay? What happened here?" Shadow said as he ran to the girl's side a worried look on his face.

"Um, yes but I think a piece of TNT slipped out of my pocket and exploded in the room. I hope you can forgive me Shad-" Cupa trailed off as she looked at Sarah with a look of surprise on her face. The same could have been said for Sarah.

"Sarah! Is that you?" Cupa said as Sarah's eyes started to water as she nodded her head.

The two human mobs ran at each other and embraced each other.

"I thought I would never see you again." Sarah said as she looked at her childhood friend.

The two broke away from each other and then looked at the boys watching them.

"Well let me explain what we are Shadow we are human mobs." Sarah said as she started telling him what they were, but as soon as she said that sentence she got a response of "I know".

Sarah opened her mouth to question him, but Cupa said, "I told him".

"So Light I would like you to meet Cupa the Creeper, Cupa meet Light." Shadow said to both of them.

"Pleasure meeting you." Light said as he shakes Cupa's hand with her saying, "You as well."

"Well Light let's get to work on rebuilding this room. Girls since you seem to have not seen each other in a while, catch up on what each of you did in the living room downstairs." Shadow said as he gave Light two stacks of wooden planks.

_*1 hour later*_

"Well we are done building that room and two others. Thanks for the help." Shadow said to Light.

"No problem." Light answered back to Shadow. Shadow then turned to Light and asked him, "Do you have any obsidian?".

"Well yes, but you are not thinking of making portal. Are you?" Light said as he gave Shadow 18 pieces of obsidian.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." as Shadow said that he already made half of the frame.

He then finished it and pulled out a flint and steel and lit the portal. And out came four people all in one lump.

"Thank god I'm out of that place." Tactical said as he stood up.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Good bye from me, Dark.


	7. Chapter 7: The Castle of Ender

Hey guys Dark here with another chapter that will take place in the End. Hope you enjoy!

Somewhere in the End...

Scout's POV

'Where am I?' I thought as I awoke in a room that was made of walls of black and purple stone. I looked around the room and found an iron door, that I assumed was the only way out of this room. I tried to move, but soon found that I couldn't.

'Chains' I thought as I realized that chains were holding me down. But, why was I in chains?

I then heard the door open and saw a tall black creature that had purple particles surrounding it. I then realized that it was an enderman. One of the mobs you could find in Minecraft. The only thing that was different was he had iron armor on.

'Never mind the chains that are holding me down, why is there an enderman in the same room I am in? And why is it in armor?' I thought as I tried to find out what was happening. I took another look at him and saw in his hands a set of keys.

The mob then walked up to me and unlocked the chains that held me. As soon as I was released the mob picked me up from the ground.

'What is happening?' I thought as I was carried all the way to a giant room that had chandeliers, pillars, and a throne that had an odd enderman on it. It had horns on the sides of it's head and wings coming out of it's back.

"You are dismissed Kane." the enderman on the throne said in a booming voice. The enderman who carried me here then teleported out of the room, leaving the odd enderman and me.

"Now who are you?" the enderman asked me as I stood to answer the mob.

"My name is Scout and I would like to know what is going on and why I was in shackles." Scout said with a combination of confusion and anger in his voice.

"Such a rude way to treat royalty. But since I am such a gentle man I will answer your questions." The mob said as he focused his eyes on me. "To your first question you are in Minecraftia and inside the Castle of Ender where I rule over the enderman." He says with pride in his voice. "As for why you were in shackles, you were found on enderman territory..." he then looked at me with rage. "...That part of territory happened to be my daughter's room."

I then felt myself blush over how awkward it must have been.

He then stood up and then, reluctantly, gestured for someone in the shadows to come out. Out of the shadows a girl stepped out. The girl looked tall and was wearing all black with purple particles around her. Who was this girl? What is she doing here? Many more questions swarmed in my head before the enderman coughed and gained my attention again.

"I thought it would be fitting for you to thank the person who convinced me to give you a chance at survival. This is my daughter, Andr, the only daughter I have." He says to me as he gestured toward the girl. She then walked up to her father and whispered something to him.

"No he was found in your room I couldn't just let him go. The only way that he is going to gain his freedom is through the pit." The enderman said as their conversation slowly got louder and louder until I could hear it.

"Excuse me but what is the pit?" I asked as this 'pit' was brought into the conversation. They both looked at me as soon as they heard me speak. The enderman then responded with "The pit is a arena where prisoners are put on trial by combat where, based on the crime they committed will be fighting against a certain opponent with the equipment we provide. If the prisoner survives the trial then they are set free once again. If thievery or trespassing then the prisoner shall fight another prisoner to the death, if murder then the prisoner shall fight a trained guard from the royal guard." They then continued their talk as if my question didn't exist.

After a couple of minutes the enderman and Andr ended their conversation and turned to me. "What you did would fall under trespassing if it was a citizen's property, but since it was on the property of the royal family you will instead fight the deadliest creature we have..." the enderman said with a look of pity in his eyes. "...You will fight the Ender Dragon. But due to my daughter saying that you appearing in her room was because of her finding you on the outskirts of the End you will have another prisoner help you in your fight against it." The enderman said as he told Andr to leave the room the same enderman that brought me here (It was Kane right? I can't remember.) appeared in the room.

"Kane put this prisoner in that cell that holds that other human prisoner. He will be helping this poor soul in battle." The enderman said as he teleported out of the room the enderman known as Kane then teleported me to a cell door where he opened up the door and threw me inside of it. He then looked at me and started talking. "I hope that you can somehow survive your trial, for it was not your fault you appeared in the princess's room. The only thing that might help was this book that was in your inventory, but I can't open it and I doubt you can make any use of it, let alone if you can open it." Kane said as he closed the door and teleported away.

I grabbed the book and looked at the cover from the light of the only torch in the cell. It had the design of wave in the sea.

"So you were chosen by Herobrine for his experiment as well?" a voice said in the shadows. I then became aware of the other person in the room with me. The guy looked about the same age as me and judging by his clothing he has been in this cell for a couple of days.

I then responded with "I know he pulled me into this world with a little speech and challenge for me and my friends if I can find them and that we all had this powers, but what kind of experiment are you talking about? And what are this powers?" He then looked at me and said "Every 3 years Herobrine brings a certain number of people to test their survival skills, but the demon has some mercy and gives his subjects the gift of the elements for the sake of making the experiment interesting. The only way for the test to be successful is if Herobrine is killed and all the remaining test subjects return to Earth. These elements are the powers of darkness, fire, water, wind, and earth. However if Herobrine feels like it then he will give two elements to one of the subjects, but I have only seen this given to two people." The guy said as he looked at my book and said, "It looks like you were given the power of water." He said as he then took a sit on the bed that was in the cell.

"Well that's interesting I may have to look more into this. By the way, what is your name and what element was given to you?" I asked trying to learn a little about this guy. The guy looked at me with a grin and said, "My name is Kaito and I control the elements of fire and darkness. Now what is your name and how did you get in here?"

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks to Anime Fanfiction Master for sending his OC idea to me! See you guys next chapter, Dark signing out.


End file.
